Golden Lies
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: A typical mission, typical destruction. That is, until Winry comes to Central to fix Edward's Automail and ends up missing casting Edward into a whirlwind of danger and sudden self awarness as he begins to realize his true feelings. EdXWinry
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I adore FMA. Edo-kun is utter love and smex =3 I'm going to start a Ed/Winry Fanfic but I hope to try out a Ed/Roy eventually. And maybe something like that for Naruto. If you have requests, say so. :D

I don't own a single thing… *tear*

It was a life changing day. That day Edward landed his eyes on the one and only Roy Mustang, flame alchemist. That day, his presence stunned him, awed him, like a little kid first meeting Santa Claus.

But, like that little kid, Mustang's image changed as he grew, losing his infamous stature. How? It started the moment he opened his mouth actually. His cocky attitude and childish taunts. So arrogant!

Even now, as Edward sat before him, Roy held that cocky attitude for all to see as he smugly ran over the list of damages Ed had left in his wake from his latest mission.

"'Destruction of two military trucks,"

Edward gave a nod, smiling.

"Four homes… "

Smirk.

"A… water tower?"

"Hey! I tried to avoid that. It's not my fault if the guy just happened to crash into it."

"Says here you threw him…"

Roy replied, tapping a pencil on the paper where Hughes concernedly sketched the details against Ed's loud protests from behind a line of officers placed to keep him still. Edward shrugged, sitting back down.

"My aim was off. So sue me."

At least, Roy sighed and placed the paper down and looked at him while he twirled the pencil in his hands.

"So much damage for one kid. I should sue you. Better yet, you should go back to fix it all back up."

"Well, that's not my job now, is it?"

"Eh, it is too much to ask you to fix the water tower…"

Edward twitched, knowing what was coming. He gave Roy a dagger-laced stare. He felt nothing.

"… Not like you could reach the ladder to get up there."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Edward snapped, motioning to climb of the desk and tear at the face that smiled back at him expectantly and he didn't even seem to be willing to duck away, only smiling, taunting, and pissing him off even more.

Edward was on the desk, raising his foot to Roy's head when someone cleared their throat from the door. He turned to see Riza glaring darkly at him.

Gulp.

"I don't mean to interrupt."

She muttered which actually meant she was doing it on purpose. Always on Roy's side. Edward grudgingly climbed off the desk, this time standing next to the chair.

Roy tilted his head to see past Edward, wearing a happy grin and gave her a quick, short wave.

"Morning, Riza."

"Sir, I have papers for you from the Fuehrer."

Edward grinned menacingly as he heard the loud whisper of insults from behind him.

"They're of high importance. I hope you don't mind, Edward."

"Not at all, Officer. Roy needs to work out his wrists anyways."

"I'll show you I need to work out."

Roy muttered lowly at him as his fingers twitched from inside his special made gloves to aid in his fire alchemy.

"Any time, any place… _Boss_."

Edward bowed slightly to Riza as he ducked out the door and down the hall, Roy's whines and Riza's attitude echoing behind him. Taking a left, Edward nearly walked smack into his baby brother who he had, much to his misfortune, look up to.

"Al? You okay?"

No response.

He was about to question him again until he saw what it was he was looking at and shut his mouth, staring as well.

Out the window, the two brothers watched as a young woman spoke enthusiastically with Hughes, not being put off by his over obsession and attacks of baby photos. In fact, she took them just as happily and gushed over them with him.

"She just showed up."

Al replied quietly.

Winry giggled at something Hughes had said and glanced around a moment until she spotted the boys in the window. Her smile changed, gentler, calmer. Her eyes changed too, as she locked looks with Edward. They shared a moment until Edward turned away, turning his back to her.

"She shouldn't be here. The base is no place for her."

He closed his eyes and walked off as Al stood still and studied Winry's expression as it crumpled and fell before fixing it up half heartedly for Hughes as he flashed out a new picture he had just found in his overstuffed wallet.

Turning, he trailed after Ed.

"We should spend some time with her."

A scoff was his reply.

"I mean it, Ed. She looked, well, kind of lonely and she did fix your automail."

"We don't have time for games, Al. I have a job to do, you know? I have a mission."

"Not right now, you don't. Roy is still going over your report anyways."

"Heh. Yeah, he just dug into me over the damage report. Ha!"

"Well, you did destroy quite a bit."

"Hey, I got the job done, didn't I? No one said anything about keeping it clean."

Edward shrugged and pushed the door to the outside and Al walked ahead of him to meet a calm Winry and gushing Hughes as he waved a photo of his daughter over his head like a flag.

"Al! Ed! Have you seen my pictures yet?"

"Not since yesterday."

Edward grumbled.

"Well, prepare to have a sugar overdose with this bundle of sweetness."

He presented a photo of his daughter in the middle of playing dolls, glancing up surprised just in time for the photo.

"Isn't she just adorable playing with Missus Snuffy? Aw, my baby, my little girl, my angel, my--"

The three offered a polite smile while he rubbed his cheek against the picture. Edward could swear he saw red hearts surrounding his head until he paused and tucked the picture away.

"I should let you kids have your fun. I'll go see how Roy is holding up. Riza is on a mission to get him to finish his weekly quota for once. Should be hilarious!"

He laughed and walked off.

Al gave a wave then turned his iron body to their childhood friend.

"How are you today, Winry?"

"I'm fine."

She replied, grinning up at him. Still not use to the height, she shielded her eyes to see him clearly.

"So, are we going to hang out today? I'm only here for another few days. I thought we could go somewhere cool today."

"Like where?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. Ed? Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Winry asked meekly, giving him an odd look.

Edward hung back, hands in his pockets and looking away. He finally tilted his eyes to her, no emotion or expression.

"I don't care."

She dropped her eyes and Al made a motion to change the tense air.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just go walk around town."

As the three teens strolled through the town, Winry raced to every mechanical store they had, whizzing through every shelf as she explored the new equipment they offered.

"Oh, wow! This is amazing! This, too! Would you look at that?! Oh, Edward, if I had something like this, I could fix your automail in a heartbeat! This place is amazing."

Al was the one who was on Winry's heel, watching and nodding with her as Edward kept a decent pace behind them. When they entered a store, Ed stood outside, leaning against the wall, though kept an eye on them.

On Winry.

He hated to admit it and would never show it really, but he admired her. Her ways of remaining… well, the same. As if all the things she's been through, mostly because of them, hadn't affected her as much. He watched her and wished he could react the same way. To be young like he should and not suddenly grown. A kid should enjoy growing up, going through the motions. Talking to girls, getting into fights with other kids, school and shopping. Ed had never got to do that. Be normal. From the moment him and Al stuck their noses into Alchemy for their deceased mother, they were thrown into the roll of adults and now they fight to gain what they had lost and start over. Their childhood maybe lost but they still had a future to look forward to… hopefully.

'_We were asking for it, I suppose…'_

Edward whispered from the back of his mind sadly but he cast it aside and stood up straight as Winry spun out the door while Al in tow carrying a small bag along with others she had filled with goodies to bring back home.

He silently took a bag or two and walked with them to the next store and, while he wasn't looking, smashed into Al as he stopped.

"At another store already?!"

Ed snapped, craning his head to look around Al's bulky body.

The two had stopped as a line of Soldiers made their way down the street calmly. They didn't even bat an eye as they children playing just moments ago ran away. As they did, another child looked back to see their ball in the way and ran in hopes to grab it before they trampled it. He darted to it but just as his hands grasped it tightly, his feet slipped on the gravel right in the line of fire.

"Oh, no! He's going to get trampled!"

Winry gasped as she went to save him but was cut off by Al's large hands. He stopped her so she could see Edward was already at his side in a flash, lifting him and just barely making it out of the way.

The soldiers all gave him a dirty look as he set the kid down and continued to shake his fist at them, screaming obscenities until the mother ran up and took the child.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, sweetie."

She whispered, hugging the child.

Edward held the ball out to him.

"Be careful next time."

He told, smiling warmly while the child took the toy and nodded quickly.

As Edward walked back to Winry and Al, he lifted the bags he had dropped to the ground and continued to walk without even giving them a second glance.

Winry raced to match his pace, looking at him wide eyed then over her shoulder.

"Why didn't they stop or turn or something?"

"They were trained to march. That's all they ever do. They don't care who's in the way as long as they move."

"But he was just a kid!"

"That's how the military works, Winry."

She glared at him now.

"So, you'd do something like that too?!"

"If I was ordered to. I'd have no choice."

"That's just sick! How could you?!"

Edward stopped and shoved the bags into her arms roughly.

"Look, I have to do whatever they tell me just like everyone else. I do what have to, to get what I want."

"What kind of life is that?"

With that, he turned and walked away but not before looking back at her gravely. A deep bitterness in his eyes that she felt wasn't meant towards her but to himself.

"The one I chose."

And left.

Al watched his brother's back then looked down at Winry.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for him, Al."

"But, you don't understand. He hates the military, you know that. But he has to do and follow orders or he won't get what he's after."

She looked up at Al, her eyes prickled with tear but not of sadness but anger. A bad habit of hers.

"Do you agree for him to live like this?"

"It's not my life."

He replied wisely and Winry turned to watch Edward blend into the crowds and vanish. She didn't know then that she should have followed after him, stuck with him.

She'd regret it sooner than she thought as she dropped her eyes and spun on her heel to face the other stores before her.

"Whatever. Can we, please, just keep going?"

"Sure, Winry."

And they walked on, going store to store, exploring the other buying possibilities until she was weak in the knees. It was when she stopped to sit down on the ground and Al left to go call a cab that everything was set into motion. The fight that would push Edward to his limits unlike before.

A race to save Winry's life.

"Scream… and I'll kill you where you stand…"


	2. Chapter 2

Central was a busy place. Military Men were everywhere and security was extremely important but even all those fancy alarms, guards and alchemists had their flaws.

A tall thin man grinned darkly from his cell. Just his luck that the stupid guard who had check him last had stood by his door without looking at him. Stared the other way and practically begged for him to snatch the ring of keys he wore. A sign on his ass couldn't have been clearer.

But with every blessing there were consequences. Experience had taught this lone Prisoner that quite well. It was part of why he was locked in such a place. Thanks to that pathetic excuse of an Alchemist.

Full Metal Alchemist, my ass, the man sneered as he flipped through the keys before putting them away from view. He'd have to think of a way to test them when no one was watching him. When a guard would pass, he'd try one key at a time, he decided, taking the keys apart.

That Full Metal would pay for throwing him to such a place. Feeding him to the dogs. He should have understood! He should have understood his experiments. His contributes to science. It was to change the world! Improve it! Edward should have known. Should have let him be. Maybe even join! But feeding him to the military dogs was the ultimate betrayal and all it took to set off the madman even more than before. His determination backed up by pure insanity.

The Alchemist will pay. Pay as I did.

--

It was high noon that the prisoner found his key and couldn't contain the rupture of madness that bubbled to the surface in pure glee. He laughed louder and louder until the guard tilted his head back, returning to investigate but as he reached the cell, the man was sitting on his bed with his back to the door still laughing. Laughing. Laughing.

"Oi, what's your problem?"

The burly guard growled, annoyed but received no response. Just laughs that turned to giggles of delight.

"I'm talking to you. Answer me!"

He snapped angrily, smacking the bars in a warning.

The prisoner leaned back and stared at the guard upside down with a few more rough laughs before relaxing his shoulders and fainting to the floor. When the guard panicked and reached for his keys, the man smiled, launching himself at the door during his confusion, key in hand.

As they crashed into the floor that madman laughed joyously, waving the key as he leaned in close.

"I can let myself out. Thanks."

With that, he gripped the key, point down and raised his arm out as the guard's eyes widened in fear. Before his strike, the man's face dropped into seriousness. A shadow crossing his features and the guard felt his heart give in. He was staring into the eyes of Death.

"Good bye."

--

"Cause of death?"

"Bled to death. Multiple stab wounds and from the size wounds it was a small weapon too."

"But look at those cuts! How could he had died from that?!"

"Look how he dragged out the cuts though. They may not have been deep but they bled enough and that's aside from him gorging out his eyes and tong--"

"Okay! Okay! Enough! Just… cover him up already. Please."

Roy Mustang rubbed his hand down his face as he turned from the scene. His team stood around him, some still looking around while others turned with their leader. An escaped criminal and a dead body already.

"I want the building locked down. A description of the man all over the city. Everyone needs to be warned and aware."

He ordered swiftly as he cradled his chin, quickly going over any possible steps the man will be taking as to head him off. Fury nodded once and vanished to carry out his orders but Hawkeye stood beside him coolly.

"Edward needs to be informed as well."

She commented quickly and Roy nodded once.

"Right. Is he still in the building?"

"No, sir. He went out with Alphonse and Miss Rockwell. I'm sure they aren't far though. We'll dispatch someone to find them and bring them back."

"Thank you, Riza."

He sighed; looking back down at the body before closing his eyes and pushing open the door to get out. Riza was at his heel.

"Sir, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

She dropped her eyes to the side then look back at him.

"If that man was an Alchemist, why didn't he use that to escape? Why was he so…?"

"Barbaric?"

He finished, walking to his office. He sat down in his chair, tapping his fingers on the hard wood of his desk.

"I'm not really sure but Vince wasn't exactly sane when he was turned over to us. It could be that he lost his mind to the point where he isn't entirely away of what he's capable of. I don't know if that is something good or not."

--

How easy! How unbearably easy it was to just slip out those doors, walk down that hall and… and… walk away!!! Walk away while wiping the blood from my face. It's just too funny. Very funny.

Vince walked down to streets of people and for anyone who looked at him; he appeared to be nothing but a very optimistic homeless man. Tattered, ripped jeans caked with mud and grass stains, a white button shirt that would have been neat had it been buttoned correctly without the holes and crumpled collar. His knee length black jacket was the only thing that didn't have any holes though it was just has dirty as the rest of him. He smiled to himself that no one could see the blood on his black coat. It only appeared to be an annoying stain to them!

The madman wasn't just on the streets for his own pleasure, no. He was there chasing after his capture. Edward Elric. He had just been leaving the building when his luck re-appeared his he spotted the top of the boys golden head bobbing out the main gate. Lady Luck was definitely being generous today.

The streets were the best place to hide. Staying a good few paces behind, he was easily about to follow their group. His brother wasn't exactly a blending type of person with his tall metal armor. But the one he was most curious about was the girl. Golden like the boy. Her eyes fawning after him at every glance. Vince practically gagged every time. Young love was just so sickening! But it was always so perfect. Love was a weakness. Love was a trap. This girl would be his next key and he smiled a toothy grin at his cleverness as a plan sprouted in his chaotic mind.

When the others shopped, Edward hung back and Vince stayed with him. Unknowingly, of course. Just at the corner. Close by. It was a thrill to know that he could have killed him within moments but chose not to. To draw it out. There was no fun in a quick death.

They traveled around, buying talking. After the army dogs marched though, they had an argument. 'Even better…' he sneered, licking his lips with anticipation. The fight would back it even juicier. Ed walked away and he moved in for his chance. It wasn't long that the other walked away as well. Leaving her unarmed and vulnerable.

Absolutely. Bloody. Perfect.

A slip of his arms and he had her in his grasp and mouth at her ear as he could practically hear her heart sped up in a frantic pulse, imagining her lovely blue eyes wide in fear.

"Scream… and I'll kill you where you stand..."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking is the best way to clear your mind; counting your steps, watching the people around, staring at the sky. All provided a wonderful distraction for anyone and Edward welcomed them all openly as he dodged tourists and street vendors. He was upset over his fight with Winry and began to think of ways to make it up to her.

Tracing his steps, he came back to one of the shops that Winry had lingered in the most, an antique mechanic shop. The owner welcomed him kindly and gave a tour of his collection, hoping to spark his interest when they can across a tool kit. Sure, Winry had plenty of those but this set seemed to stick out. It contained a few screwdrivers, measuring tape, screws, nails, a variety of wrenches, pliers all covered up in sandy colored leather with a black leather cord to tie it. Nothing too special.

Edward picked it up carefully, and the owner grinned brightly.

"Nice, ain't it? Pick it up while traveling with the wife. It has a metal plate of the back it if ya wanna personalize it."

He explained, turning the pouch over in his hands to show what he was talking about.

"I'll take it."

Edward stated simply, handing it back.

"I want something on the plate though."

"Anything ya want."

Practically running out the store, Edward sighed in relieve, having finally left the stuffy store. After learning he was a state alchemist, the man wouldn't shut up!

"Stupid old man…"

Edward growled quietly, transferring his purchase into his other hand and walking calmly back to where he had last seen his brother and Winry. He braced himself by taking calmly breaths and repeated telling himself what to do under his breath.

'Just breathe. Say you're sorry and you didn't mean anything. No, didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I think that's better… Sorry, feelings, and breathe. Sorry, feelings---'

What the…?

The street now seemed to be temporarily blocked off. Military personnel calmly told onlookers to go on with their shopping, everything was under control. 'No, you're not at risk. We assure you that you are safe; all the sugar coating and fake smiles that they could muster while officers paced behind them. That was when Ed finally got a glimpse of silver metal and pushed around everyone, flashing his watch to anyone who stopped him until Al spotted him and met halfway.

"Brother, you're here! Everyone was trying to looking for you."

Al spoke quickly, sounding relieved but still carried an edge to it and Edward opened his mouth to ask what happened when Roy jogged up to them.

"Good, you're here. Did Al fill you in yet?"

"No. I just got here. What's going on?"

Ed asked, trying to look around Al to see what was being blocked off. There was a little blood on the ground but nothing major and there was no body so it didn't seem like a big deal when he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Winry? Did she go back to the base?"

That's when Al and Roy exchanged concerned looks with each other. Roy was the one to speak first.

"Edward… I hate to be the one to tell you this but Winry…"

The bag in his hand slipped to the ground, causing the bag to fall open and cast the tool kit over the gravel road, forgotten as the news hit him, hard. Glinting in the sun, the inscription seemed mocking had anyone noticed it.

_For Always Being There, - Edward_

The next few hours blurred into each other, melting into darkness. They suffered through standard protocol for kidnappings and met at the Central to discuss it all, going over every last detail until they couldn't hear anymore.

"_Vince Marshall."_

_Riza read out from the thick folder that she now tossed out on the table in front of the gathered men as she seemed to recite from memory._

"_Age: 38, Former soldier, Captured and brought in by Edward Elric approximately 3 years ago after reports of corruption and was under the suspicion of several deaths include that of his wife who he had been attempting a human transmutation for when Mr. Elric intervened. Marshall was captured on the spot and immediately sentence to life."_

"_He escaped early this afternoon, taking out one officer. He then seemed to have followed Mr. Elric where he abducted the subject- Ms. Rockwell- when she was most vulnerable. Why she was chosen or what he plans to do is still unknown. "_

Edward and Alphonse knew all the details. It was a horrible experience that they had done their best to forget but it was never that simple. After the introduction, everyone pressed for answers. None of them helped.

"_But she is alive, right? This blood…"_

_Kain Fury asked meekly, staring over the photos of the scene._

"_It's hardly enough to kill her."_

_Jean Havoc scoffed at him, tossing his papers to the middle of the table._

_"It's probably from the struggle when he was taking her. You know, a scratch. If he wanted to just kill her, he would have done it and left her there."_

"_This guy might have slipped past us but he couldn't honestly escape the city, right?"_

_Officer Falman asked worriedly, looking around for someone to answer his question. No did._

"_But why Winry? I mean, he wants Edward, not the girl so why didn't he kill her then go for Edward?"_

_Lieutenant Breda asked, resting his cheek on his fist that he kept propped on the table until Roy smack his arm, causing his chin to smack the table._

"_It's obvious what he wants. It's bait. The question is what we will do about it now."_

Roy had spoken smoothly, calmly. Those around him could practically here the gears turn as he studied Edward's profile, wondering if he had known anything… The city was search over and there was no sign of Vince or Winry. They were all left at a dead end and the only place to go from there was back to the beginning.

That now left Al and Ed on the train headed to a small town in Aerugo.

Edward hadn't been keen on going back and openly showed his disgust to the window of the train, pressing his forehead to the glass as Al slept across from him. What if Winry wasn't here? It would be a waste of time and Winry didn't have time.

"_We got everything here. We'll keep searching. You just go and see what you can find out. I promise, we'll find her."_

_Mustang assured them, giving Ed's shoulder a firm squeeze as he watched him with concern._

Edward had barely talked during their time in Central. Everything was caught in his throat, piling up by the minute as he went over and over again the last conversation he had with Winry. It was stupid and selfish. He had no right to speak to her like that. She was right, after all.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ed pushed the memories away as he allowed the cool of the window numb his cheek inside the small train compartment.

"Edward?"

Al whispered softly, testing if Edward was awake even though he knew he was. It was more a test of if he would respond.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Winry will be okay… right?"

It was a simple question and Ed had to lift his head to look up to his brother. Al was wise beyond his age but was still young. Ed did everything he could to keep Al that way. He didn't want him to be exposed or hurt anymore than he's already been and is was obvious that Al was beating himself with worry and guilt as much as he was. It wasn't fair.

"Yeah. She will be okay. We'll find her."

He replied, echoing what Roy had said and Al nodded, seeming to accept that answer. Probably because it was Edward who said it this time instead. Ed resumed his previous position, eyes skimming over the landscape as he slowly closed his eyes.

"_You two are the only people here that truly know how this man works. What do you think he's doing?"_

_Roy asked quietly, having pulled Edward aside while Al boarded the train._

"_He wants revenge."_

_Edward muttered quietly._

"_We stopped him from bringing his wife back..._

_..So he's going to take someone from us."_


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is it, huh? It looks, er…"

"…Terrible"

Edward finished his little brother's sentence with a more blunt word than he was sure Al was looking for. He never did like to 'beat around the bush' and there was no better word for the way this town now looked.

When they had arrived a few years prior, it had been an extravagant and flourishing town. Lots of promise when you looked at it. There were tons of shops opening up and plenty of tourists. Now…

Well, now, it looked disastrous. Windows blocked with thick slabs of wood, while the doors almost all read, 'Sorry… We are closed.' Few people walked the streets that now seemed to be only lined with beggars and the homeless with a handful of broken-down merchants.

"What happened? Has it really been that long?"

Al asked, his voice echoing his concern from deep in his armor. No one seemed to have noticed their arrival since no one seemed to be staring at his abnormal suit.

"Who cares? It's not our problem, right? We're only here for one thing. Don't get sidetrack- Oh! Look, they're selling Bocchan Dango!"

Edward squealed loudly and made a beeline to the seedy concession stand, leaving Alphonse staring ahead of them at the people.

He watched a pair of homeless child run around their elders, weaving around their legs as they played tag. If he could, Al would smile at the scene but got distracted as he caught his brother in the corner of his eye about to devour a rather suspicious looking dumpling.

"Brother, don't! That doesn't look that good!"

"Shut up, Al! I'm hungry! The food on the train wasn't as good as last time."

"You lie! You didn't even eat on the train, remember?"

"…Oh yeah. Heh. Well, I'm still hungry. Back off. Hey! HEY! I said back off! Stop it! NO! It's mine! AL!"

So, trying their best to the opposite, the brothers have successfully attracted all eyes onto themselves. Edward was clutching at the neck of Al's armor with one hand, the other froze in the space above his head where Al kept his skewer just out of reach while both legs pressed, propped on his steel hip to give himself leverage. Al, also froze with one arm pushing Ed away and the other overhead, chuckled nervously as the crowds pulled in close to the boys.

"Brother… We need to stop. Look."

He stage-whispered but his hesitation gave the blonde boy his opening. Pushing up with his feet, Ed flew over Al's head, snatching the food out of his tight grasp and landed on the low rising roof.

"Ah-ha! Success!"

Beaming proudly, Al's words just settled into his mind and Ed blinked down at the crowd that now murmured loudly amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"What's with that suit? It's weird."

"Look, he jumped like a monkey!"

"Foreigners, I wonder where they came from…"

Everyone repeated nearly all the same questions and Edward rolled his golden orbs at them, annoyed. Deciding not to deal with it, he raised his head, looked around then set out to walking along the roofs.

Al hung back, answering some of the strangers' questions while asking some of his own but the townspeople seemed to be more and more uncomfortable with the newcomers and quickly moved on. The children Al had seen earlier stuck around in his shadow and gazed at him with identical wide eyes.

"Erm, Hi?"

Al implored carefully, worried he would scare them off.

The smaller one, with dark brown hair, tilted his head a moment before his dirt-caked face broke out with an uneven smile.

"Huh, this is so much better. I can see everything."

Edward walked calmly along the rooftops, gnawing on the now empty skewer, hoping to give his stomach a false sense of food as he was still very hungry.

He now felt slightly bad for abandoning Al again but really? A giant suit of armor crawling on houses would only bring more panic. Ed was more… compact, so to speak. Anyways, from here, he could look for Vince's old house from here. Though they couldn't really forget what happened back then, for some reason the man's house completely slipped Ed's mind and it pissed him off. Hopefully the familiar sights will spark some memories like…

"Hey, the water tower! … Oh."

What use to be the water tower that only added to the beauty of this countryside now contributed to its ugliness while was, ah, Edward's fault. The shiny white painted sides were now tarnished and dented in while other parts were mutated with alchemy to create a hose that he had used in battle. Even the legs that held it up was bent and twisted, causing the water container on tower to bend low over the house near it, also destroyed by… Edward.

Chuckling nervously to no one, Edward scratched the back of his neck, remembering everything about that.

"Well, I use Mustang was right. Went a little over board, I guess. Oh, well. It was worth it, right?"

He asked no one in particular and the silence around him seemed deafening with a bit of nagging guilt. Looking once more for any witnesses, Ed sighed and slithered his way down to the base and rolled his shoulders in preparation. Slapping his hands together and then to the ground with lightning speed, Edward used his talented alchemy send sparks at the fallen form, giving it life and support as the water tower now stood erect as it should and just as it did all those years ago.

"Brother!"

"AH!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Ed felt a bit embarrassed that he clung to the tower's ladder (that was now much closer to the ground than before) after being startled by his kid brother and jumped down; kicking his side in revenge though he wouldn't feel it.

"Dammit, Al! Don't walk up on me like that! I though you were some one else."

He growled angrily but Alphonse hardly seemed fazed, choosing to ignore him politely.

"Brother, meet Charlie and Liam."

With a light shove, two boys are carelessly placed in front of Edward. Both seemed scared but the tiny one stood up straight and faced Ed stubbornly, studying him a moment before turning to Al.

"He's your big brother? But he's tiny!"

"Why, you…! I am not tiny!"

Ed was about to throw a fit but the boy managed to slip away, giggling as he ran.

"Liam, don't tease strangers! Liam!"

The other boy called out nervously.

A moment later, Ed had Liam under his arm, giving him a hard noogie as he carried him back to the others before dropping him rather harshly to the ground.

"Al, why did you bring these kids, anyways? We got something to do. We can't have them following."

"About that. They can help."

"What? How?"

"Because…"

Charlie interrupted carefully, lifting his brother off the ground.

"We knew Mr. Marshall and his wife."

"The house is right up here."

"Are you sure, pipsqueak? I don't remember it being this far from town."

"Do you wanna lead the way, or what?"

"Don't you get smart with me!"

Edward was grumpy. Not that was anything new but the torturous walk and the nagging of two nine year olds only seemed to make his mood fouler with each step. And he definitely had a weird feeling about where they were being led. None of it seems to feel right and Ed glanced at Alphonse to see if he was feeling it too but was ignored as Al watched after them, running after the tiny one when he would try to do something dangerous. In a way, the kids did remind him of themselves when they were young and Ed forgot how attached his baby brother could get to stuff like that. Then again, he didn't want to be the one to crack the illusion and hurt his feelings so he decided to follow along quietly, watching the shadows; watching the kids.

Closer… Closer…

They are so close yet so far.

They have no idea! This is brilliant!

"We're almost there. We must have a little fun before the main event, don't you think, Edward Elric?"

The voice wheezed gently as trembling hands coaxed the telescope lovingly before shoving it away to face his prized possession; his special piece to his personal chest game. He grinned menacingly at the fragile, limp pile on the floor and bent down to toy with a strand of beautiful blonde hair.

"So close… I can practically taste the victory… and blood."


End file.
